Alan and the Angel
by EmClem
Summary: Based on the brilliant movie Thunderbirds! Written by my sister and me.What if there had been another Tracy?


**A/N: **OK... Ages: Alan 15, Gordon 17, Virgil 18, John 19 and Scott 21.

**Alan and the Angel.**

It had been an easy rescue; a burning school in the UK, put out the fire, get the people out. They were nearly done, just checking for anybody left in the building. Scott took one last thermal scan and spotted something; two people in, what would have been, the girls bathroom. 

'Scott to Gordon.'

'Gordon here, are you missing me up there?'

'No, who would miss you? In the east wing, two people, they look barely alive.'

'Got it.'

It was only the four of them; Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon. Jeff was manning control on Tracy Island, Brains was updating the software Thunderbird 5, and Alan and Fermat where back at school, which was a good job, considering what happened next.

'Bloody hell, this girl could be Alan's twin.'

Scott's heart seemed to stop. Glancing at John, who was standing next to him, they both raced over to where Gordon was dragging the girls out of the school building.

'Gordon, go check over Thunderbird Two and send Virgil with a first aid bag.' Scott ordered.

'FAB'

'Do you think it's really her?' John had finally spoken, his face even paler than usual.

'We won't know until she wakes but she DOES look like him.'

The girl stirred. John and Scott were immediately by her side.

'Where am I.?'

'Don't worry you're safe. Can you tell us your name?'

'Angel.'

Her scared, bright blue eyes reminded Scott of the number of times he had comforted Alan when he had the same look in his eyes.

'Is it Lucy Angel Crighton-Ward?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

Luckily, that was when a spluttering came from behind them; Angel's friend had just woken up. Virgil, who had just come up behind Scott, rushed over to her and started checking her over.

'What's your friend's name?' Scott asked Angel. The 'friend' was spluttering to hard to speak.

'J-Jo. Is she going to be OK?'

'She'll be fine; she's in the best hands. Can you tell us what happened?' John seemed to come out of his stupor and started to check Angel over.

'Jo was in the bathroom… The fire alarm went off… I don't remember much else… there was smoke and flames,' she seemed to perk up, 'you're International Rescue.'

It was stated so matter-of-factly that John and Scott just stared.

'Jo's a huge fan. I wouldn't be surprised if she set the place on fire just to be rescued by you guys.' Angel grinned.

'I'm not _that_ bad!' Jo was sitting up behind them, still pale, but alive. She looked around and seemed to take everything in for the first time. 'Is this a dream?'

'If so, we're having the same dream, which I find highly unlikely.'

The two friends elapsed into conversation and the three eldest Tracy brothers stepped to one side as the paramedics came towards them.

'It's really her,' John said, his eyes staring into nothing; an awed look on his face.

'Who?'

The two eldest looked at the middle son and then at each other.

'He really doesn't know.'

'Well he _was_ only two and a half.'

'Remember WHAT?'

'Never mind. Go help Gordon.'

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on.'

'We're going to have to tell him now.'

'Virg, look at the blonde girl we just rescued. Who does she look like?'

Virgil squinted at the girl who was raptly conversing with one of the paramedics. She seemed almost cocky; a bit like Alan after a mission. Come to think of Alan…

'Bloody hell. Alan? I thought it was a dream!'

'What are you talking about?'

'I thought it was a dream I had when I was younger. Alan has a TWIN?'

'Shut up! Gordon doesn't know.'

'Neither does Alan,' John added.

'Let me get this straight; everybody, apart from 'The Fish,' knows about Alan's twin. Except for Alan.'

'I _knew_ there was something in that pretty blonde head!' Scot couldn't resist the crack.

Virgil threw his eldest brother a dirty look and opened his mouth to retort but John stepped in.

'This isn't getting us anywhere. Lets go home, get changed, stuff our faces and talk about this later.'

'Hey guys, I've finished packing up, can we go home now?' Gordon came running up with impeccable timing.

'Yeah, you guys go ahead and me and John'll catch you up in a sec.' John quickly went back into commander mode and the others followed his orders.

'FAB, see you later bro.'

Scott, with John following him, walked over to where the two girls where sitting in the back of an ambulance.

'Hey. You two gonna be OK?'

Jo turned bright red and wouldn't meet his eyes, but Angel looked right at him and said 'Yeah, we're gonna be fine, just some smoke inhalation, but I think they're going to keep us in overnight.'

'I'm glad. You two take care OK?'

'OK,' Angel replied, sounding puzzled.

Scott had gone from commander to big brother mode and John elbowed him to let him know. Scott decided it would be safer to leave before he gave too much away.

'Well, glad to see you're OK.'

'Yeah… Thanks…'

Scott turned and headed towards Thunderbird One. They needed to talk to the others.

'Is she gonna be OK?'

It was after dinner and debriefing. Gordon doing most of the talking; the other three to busy thinking.

'Yeah, she's fine.'

Silence fell and Virgil decided enough was enough.

'Are you going to explain then?'

**A/N:** OK, there you have it... now please reveiw!


End file.
